On Lycanthropy
On Lycanthropy – książka opisuje likantropię i jej odmiany na kontynencie Tamriel. Treść Oryginał= On Lycanthropy by Varnard Karessen How does one become interested in studying the disease lycanthropy? I have interviewed a number of my peers, and discovered that to a man, they have all entered the field after a horrifying encounter with a lycanthrope of some variety. I am no exception. In Skyrim, it is an old tradition to rub canis root on the trees surrounding your house as a ward against werebears. When I was young and stupid (as opposed, I guess, to being old and stupid as I am now), I always had hoped to meet a werebear to see if they were as impressive as legend suggested. I would follow strange tracks in the woods until they disappeared, with no fear or even thought about what I would do after I had found my quarry. By Thorig's beard, I was lucky that my investigations were fruitless. When I did finally see a lycanthrope, it was not a werebear. It was a werewolf, the "common" lycanthope, which can be found in every part of Tamriel. My father was a priest and during the coldest part of the winter, he allowed the beggars and riffraff of Falcrenth to stay in the relative warmth of the cellar of his temple. We would even supply warm barley stew. My sisters and brothers and I actually enjoyed this bit of philanthropy, for in the cellars during the winter, it seemed there was a constant party. There were always travellers with interesting stories and eccentricities, and the atmosphere in the cellars was always light and friendly. Until that night. By an established tradition, the beggars who were sick or wanted rest more than food and companionship would go to the cots at the farthest, darkest end of the cellar when they could be assured at least relative quiet. We were enjoying a song, and my sister Gethessa was dancing to the amusement of all. The song ended, but a chorus continued from the darkness at the far end of the cellar. As drunk and incomprehensible as most of the carolers were, it took a minute for us to realize that the sound we were hearing was not singing, but screaming. No one was too concerned, for some of the older tramps often suffered from vivid nightmares. Nevertheless, one of father's priests went to silence the screamer and the moment he disappeared into the murk, we heard another sound. The snarl of a wolf. Then we heard the priest screaming as the original scream died off. "Werewolf!" cried the old bard who had been leading the song. The cellar exploded into chaos. I was pushed out the cellar door into the snow with the first wave of panic, but I could see that some of the more brave (or more drunk) hobos were rushing into the darkness to do battle with the lycanthrope. They were all, of course, almost instantly killed. My father, upon hearing of his unwelcome visitor, sealed off the cellar after the last survivor of the carnage had left. A seasoned battlemage from the Falcrenth Mages Guild, who owed father a favor, went into the cellar and slew the beast. "Not too tough," he said as he emerged, carrying the carcass with him. "Winter must have been tough on him too." Despite his bold words, the blood on his face and chest did not only come from his foe. Werewolves do not revert to their human forms upon death, despite what legends will tell you. I had the opportunity to look at the monster's steaming body out in the snow before it was carried away to be burned. The teeth, clotted with the flesh of the beggars, were horrifying, but the claws shocked me even more. I have since seen live lycanthropes battle golems, atronachs, and other beings not harmed by mundane weapons, and concluded that they act as naturally enchanted weapons. Because the werewolf is the most ubiquitous of lycanthropes, the term lycanthropy has been used since ancient days to describe the disease that transforms men into half-beast, although lycanthrope only strictly should refer to men who change into werewolves. But that is semantics. There are certainly differences between the seven documented forms of lycanthropy in Tamriel, but more similarities. In Black Marsh and southern Morrowind, werecrocodiles stalk the swamps. Black Marsh also shares with the Imperial Province and the wetter parts of Elsweyr the vile presence of werelions. Valenwood's werevultures are not found in any other province. The wereboar has found both the climates of High Rock and Hammerfell amenable. As I mentioned before, the werebear is the most common lycanthrope in Skyrim, and is also found in the northern parts of High Rock, the Imperial Province, and Morrowind. The werewolf can be found in every province. The seventh lycanthrope, which I have never seen but my trusted peers have assured me exists, is a wereshark that roams the oceans around Tamriel. I have spent my life categorizing and observing lycanthropes, but I sometimes feel that I am still a child trapped in a cellar in my attempts to understand them. I know, for example, that lycanthropy can be cured shortly after infection, but after that time, the victim is doomed. No one of my acquaintance has cured themselves after undergoing the first transformation. On the other hand, I have a colleague investigating a coven of witches in the Glenpoint foothills of High Rock who are rumored to have a cure. I remain dubious. Perhaps it is because they are doomed that makes lycanthropes so aggressive. I have removed the contents of a werewolf's stomach and found more remnants of roots and berries than animal flesh. My conclusion is that they do not need to attack and devour humans to survive. Yet, for some reason they do. Does lycanthropy drive them mad, or do lycanthropes feel the need to spread the disease as a form of procreation? I do not know. I am not certain that any of us who are not lycanthropes ourselves will ever know. And then, of course, it's too late. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= O Likantropii Varnard Karessen Jak ktoś zaczyna interesować się w studiowaniu tej choroby, likantropii? Prowadziłem wywiad z wieloma moimi rówieśnikami i odkryłem, że co do jednego, wszyscy rozpoczęli badania, po przerażającym spotkaniu z likantropem jakiegoś rodzaju. Ja sam nie jestem wyjątkiem. W Skyrim starą to tradycją pocierają korzeniem canis drzewa otaczające swój dom, jako opokę przed niedźwiedziołakami. Gdy byłem młody i głupi (w odróżnieniu od chyba, bycia starym i głupim, jak teraz jestem), zawsze miałem nadzieję, by spotkać niedźwiedziołaka, by zobaczyć, czy naprawdę są tak imponujące, jak sugerują legendy. Podążałem dziwnymi śladami w lasach, póki nie zanikły, bez strachu czy nawet myśli o tym, co zrobiłbym, gdybym odnalazł swą zwierzynę. Na brodę Thoriga, miałem szczęście, że moje poszukiwania były bezowocne. Kiedy w końcu ujrzałem likantropa, nie był to niedźwiedziołak. Był to wilkołak, „pospolity” likantrop, którego można spotkać w każdym zakątku Tamriel. Mój ojciec był kapłanem i podczas najzimniejszej pory zimy, pozwalał żebrakom i motłochowi Falcrenth, by ogrzali się we względnym cieple piwnicy jego świątyni. Zaopatrywaliśmy ich nawet w ciepłą jęczmienną strawę. Moje siostry i bracia właściwie lubiliśmy tę odrobinę filantropii, gdyż w piwnicach podczas zimy, wyglądało, jakby była tam stała zgraja ludzi. Zawsze byli tam podróżni z ciekawymi historyjkami i dziwactwami, a atmosfera piwnic była zawsze przyjemna i przyjazna. Aż do tej nocy. Przez ustanowioną tradycję, żebracy, którzy byli chorzy i chcieli odpocząć, więcej niż tylko jedzenie i towarzystwo udawali się do koi w najdalszych, najciemniejszych skrajach piwnicy, gdzie mogli mieć zapewnioną względną ciszę. Ciszyliśmy się piosenką, a moja siostra Gethessa tańczyła ku rozrywce wszystkich. Piosenka się skończyła, ale refren ciągnął się z ciemności na końcach piwnicy. Tak jak pijani i niezrozumiali są w większości tacy śpiewacy, zabrało nam to minutę, by uświadomić sobie, że dźwięki, które słyszeliśmy, nie były śpiewem, a krzykiem. Nikt nie był zbyt zaniepokojony, gdyż jakiś starszy włóczęga często cierpiał od żywych koszmarów. Mimo to, jeden z ojcowskich kapłanów udał się uciszyć krzykacza i w chwili, gdy zniknął w mrok, usłyszeliśmy inny odgłos. Prychnięcie wilka. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy kapłana wrzeszczącego, jak oryginalny krzyk zamarł. „Wilkołak!” wrzasnął stary bard, który przewodził pieśni. Piwnica wybuchła w chaosie. Wypchnięto mnie piwnicznymi drzwiami na śnieg z pierwszą falą paniki, ale mogłem dojrzeć jak jacyś odważniejsi (lub bardziej spici) kloszardzi biegli w ciemność, by walczyć z likantropem. Byli oni wszyscy, prawie że w moment zabici. Mój ojciec, po usłyszeniu o swym niepożądanym gościu, zapieczętował piwnicę, po tym, jak ostatni ocalały z rzezi z niej wyszedł. Wytrawny mag bojowy z Gildii Magów z Falcrenth, który był winny ojcu przysługę, udał się do piwnicy i uśmiercił bestię. „Niezbyt potężny,” powiedział, jak się wyłonił, niosąc korpus ze sobą. „Zima też musiała się na nim odgryźć”. Mimo jego śmiałych słów, krew na jego twarzy i piersi nie pochodziła tylko z jego przeciwnika. Wilkołaki nie wracają do ludzkiej formy po śmierci, mimo tego, co legendy mogły ci naopowiadać. Miałem okazję patrzeć na parujące ciało potwora, leżące na śniegu, zanim zostało zabrane na spalenie. Zęby zapchane mięsem żebraków były przerażające, ale pazury szokowały mnie nawet bardziej. Odtąd widziałem, jak likantropy walczą z golemami, atronachami i innymi istotami niedoznającymi krzywdy od przyziemnego oręża i wywnioskowałem, że sprawują rolę przyrodzenie zaklętej broni. Ponieważ wilkołak jest najbardziej powszechnych z likantropów, termin likantropia był używany od dni starożytnych, by opisać chorobę, która przemienia ludzi w pół-bestie, choć likantropem powinno jedynie nazywać się ludzi, przemieniających się w wilkołaki. Ale to semantyka. Istnieją z pewnością różnice między siedmioma udokumentowanymi formami likantropii w Tamriel, ale jest więcej podobieństw. Na Czarnych Mokradłach i południowym Morrowind krokodylołaki przemierzają bagna. Czarne Mokradła również dzielą z Cesarską Prowincją i wilgotniejszymi częściami Elsweyr złowrogą obecność lwiołaków. Sępołaki Puszczy Valen nie rezydują w żadnej innej prowincji. Dzikołaki spotyka się zarówno w odpowiednich klimatach Wysokiej Skały, jak i Hammerfell. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, niedźwiedziołak jest najczęściej spotykanym likantropem w Skyrim i można go również spotkać w północnych partiach Wysokiej Skały, Cesarskiej Prowincji i Morrowind. Wilkołaka można spotkać w każdej prowincji. Siódmym likantropem, którego nigdy nie widziałem, ale moi zaufani koledzy zapewnili mnie, że istnieje, jest rekinołak, który przemierza oceany dookoła Tamriel. Spędziłem moje życie, kategoryzując i obserwując likantropy, ale czasem czuję, że jestem wciąż dzieckiem uwięzionym w piwnicy w moich próbach ich zrozumienia. Wiem na przykład, że likantropia może być wyleczona na krótko po infekcji, ale po tym czasie, ofiara jest skazana. Nikt z mych towarzyszy nie zdołał wyleczyć się po przejściu pierwszej transformacji. Z drugiej ręki, mam kolegę badającego sabat czarownic u podnóży pagórków Glenpoint z Wysokiej Skały, które według plotek posiadają lekarstwo. Pozostaję sceptyczny. Możliwe jest to, że dlatego, iż są skazane na ten los, likantropy są tak agresywne. Opróżniłem zawartość żołądka wilkołaka i odnalazłem więcej pozostałości po korzeniach i jagodach niż zwierzęcego mięsa. Mym wnioskiem jest to, że nie potrzebują atakować i pożerać ludzi, by przetrwać. Wciąż, z jakiegoś powodu tak robią. Czy likantropia doprowadza ich do szaleństwa, czy likantropy czują potrzebę szerzenia choroby jako formy ochrony? Nie wiem. Jestem pewien, że nikt z nas, kto nie jest likantropem, nigdy się tego nie dowie. A wtedy, oczywiście, jest już za późno. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki